1. Technical Field
A method and a system consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to distributing applications for publicizing businesses or distributing digital content such as electronic books (e-books) or videos, and more particularly, to a method and a system that automatically searches an application store for applications and content with a smart mobile device (mobile terminal) by which a user can download the desired applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an Internet portal-based application store database (DB) is provided with DB tables, each including pages for presenting individually registered applications and digital content, such as e-books and videos, and unique identifiers corresponding to the respective pages. A business application installed on a user terminal can search the tables using the unique identifiers assigned by an application store operation server to relevant businesses and can then search for and provide applications or content for publicizing and introducing relevant businesses. Further, mobile smart devices based on the iPod Operating System (iOS) and the Android OS are designed to search for surrounding APs so as to realize wireless Fidelity (WiFi) connections, and are configured such that applications can be developed and installed which have the function of searching for the IP addresses and Media Access Control (MAC) addresses of APs that are currently accessible.
The user of the above-described smart device may personally access an application store via an AP and may view a list of applications or pieces of digital content belonging to a specific category, or may enter the name of content and search for the corresponding content. However, in the case of applications for publicizing and introducing small-scale businesses, or pieces of content which are not best sellers i.e., popular, when preliminary information about the name of the relevant content is not present, it is difficult for a user to personally search for the relevant content and obtain resulting pages, and most unpopular applications may be inefficiently distributed or may die out in the market without being publicized, due to prior-arrangement policies centered around a small number of pieces of popular content of the application store, thus preventing the unpopular applications from being widely used.